


Fluid Sexuality, CSS and Caffeine

by dontkeepmehere



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Q is a QT, Q will be a ridiculous flirt., Silly, This will be ridiculous.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkeepmehere/pseuds/dontkeepmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://faded-mind.tumblr.com">faded-mind</a> in response to the prompt: “Welcome to Q branch: we run on fluid sexuality, CSS and caffeine.” <br/>*<br/><i>“Bond, another successful mission. Report to Q please,” Moneypenny instructs, as she mutes the feed on her phone conversation.</i><br/><i>Eve can’t quite resist, she calls a parting piece of advice as Bond leaves the office. “Watch out for Q…he’s changed since you saw him last.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Sexuality, CSS and Caffeine

“Bond, another successful mission. Report to Q please,” Moneypenny instructs, as she mutes the feed on her phone conversation.

“M said I needed to report.”

Eve’s clearly annoyed to be called away from her conservation but she manages to resist rolling her eyes. “M’s been called to the PM’s office. The Bosnia situation has escalated. Go to Q-branch.”

“I haven’t seen you in months Moneypenny and this is how I’m greeted?”

Moneypenny doesn’t respond but resumes her phone conversation. Bosnia has royally screwed up her morning and she doesn’t have time for a casual flirt with Bond right now.

“Bye Moneypenny.”

Eve can’t quite resist, she calls a parting piece of advice as Bond leaves the office. “Watch out for Q…he’s changed since you saw him last.”

* * *

Bond sees the truth of Eve’s statement when the doors of the elevator open to show the newly refurbished Q branch.

Q’s bending over a desk that is positioned directly opposite the lift. Bond only recognises the boy from the back of his head. Q’s mop of messy black hair hasn’t changed in the months that Bond has been gone, perhaps it is a little longer but it is still as messy and unkempt as always. Otherwise Q seems almost completely different. The cardigans are gone. Q wears a crisp white shirt, the back is untucked and as Q bends slightly farther over to correct the technician’s logic problem a sliver of pale skin is revealed. 

If James were anyone other than James Bond he might shake himself and force himself to look away from Q’s arse in the tight, black trousers. Instead he strides forward and leans over the desk with Q and smiles.

“Hello, Jessica. Long time no see.”

“Hello Bond,” Jessica relies with the hint of a smirk. “Thank you Q. I’ll have the completed CSS script sent to your desk within the hour.”

“Thanks, Jessie,” Q responds as he straightens up and looks warmly down at her. “But if you need more time, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks, QT.” The girl smiles and laughs, clearly comfortable with Q’s subtle flirting. Q turns and walks away Bond following looking incredibly. QT? What the fuck was that about?

He asks Q as much. “New nickname Bond. As in ‘cutie’, I thought you were faster on the uptake.”

“Cutie?”

“Yes. You’re out of the loop, Bond. Side affect of deep cover I suppose. This is your first visit to the new Q-branch so I’ll show you around.” The couple had come to a spot outside a door, which Q opened with a flourish gesturing Bond inside. James entered and looked around in confusion.

He was in a kitchen. A kitchen.

“A kitchen? Really Q?”

“Welcome to Q branch: we run on fluid sexuality, CSS and caffeine.” Q says as he moves to a cupboard and stretches out to reach one of the mugs on the top shelf. “Speaking of which: tea? Coffee? I think we have a few energy drinks and some special gummy bears with caffeine in them as well.”

“I’ll take a coffee. Fluid sexuality?”

“Yes Bond. Jessie’s not the only one that calls me QT, you know. Coffee?”

Q stretches out to fetch another mug from the cupboard and Bond finds himself admiring the way in which the boy’s white shirt hugs the curve of his back and reveals the angular curves of his shoulders. Q catches him staring but just hands over the mug and gestures to the coffee machine on the countertop.

Q pulls open another cupboard, this one is directly over the coffee machine and Q finds himself invading James’ personal space to open the door before he stood there gazing up at the shelves.

“What is that?” James asks gazing up at the shelves that are packed with different boxes and tubs.

“The department’s tea collection. I can’t decide which one to settle on.”

“Is that pot leopard-print?”

“Yes, but it’s just a mango and passion fruit instant tea,” Q explains Bond lifts the tub down from the shelf. “Very sweet but no caffeine. However, it makes a lovely iced blend so a good choice for today. Well done, Bond.”

“Are you mocking me, Q?” Bond shifts closer Q so that the boy’s pinned between Bond’s tall figure and the countertop. He pushes the mugs and the tub away from them. “Or is it something more  _improper_?”

“Maybe.”

“Q…”

“Not going to call me QT, James?”

“Do you want me to?”

 Q hums and pushes himself onto the counter pulling Bond in closer by the lapels on his jacket.  Q leans in and brushes his lips against James’ before pulling the agents’ bottom lip between his teeth biting down gently. James pulls away before diving in again his one hand bracing him against the counter the other disappearing into Q’s hair.

When the kiss ends Q gazes up at Bond with lidded eyes. “I thought the changes in Q-branch might prompt you into action.”

“Conclusions?”

“The results are incredibly satisfying but I think further testing may be required.”


End file.
